


双飞组·我心永恒

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari, Hurt/Comfort, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: 女巫与恶灵魔鹰的AUABO futa注意法鸡被改造之前是个普通的猎人安吉拉一直是女巫灵感来自游戏巫师三部曲和小说《猎魔人》最早发在lofter，来这存个档。





	双飞组·我心永恒

1

“……大概就是这些通知。话说安吉拉你没事吧？从影像通讯开始你的脸就一直很红。”

“呼……没事……家里的制冷法术失灵了……我……哈……我一会儿去调调就好……”

“那行，我先关闭连接了。回见。”

“回见，莫伊拉。”

瞳孔双色的女巫影像很快从梳妆台的镜子中隐去，重现出安吉拉被情欲染红的脸。

简易浅色睡袍的下摆被粗暴掀起，露出紧身内裤包裹着的白皙臀瓣，软绵绵的嫩肉尽数处于那双伤痕累累的手掌的控制之下，绝妙的触感足以令人流连忘返。

但那些磨人的揉捏爱抚还不是最让她沉沦的，隔开内裤阻碍顶入她体内蠢蠢欲动的巨兽才是真正麻烦的东西。

深陷发情期的身子竭尽每一丝气力饥渴地吸附着侵入下体的硬烫，几乎要隔绝其余感官的存在。安吉拉双腿发颤，撑在梳妆台上不停地大口呼气，才能断断续续说出话来。

“该死……法芮尔……你个小王八蛋……”她眉头紧锁，往后伸手狠狠挠了一把罪魁祸首。那细长的无名指上还有一枚银戒反着微光。

“我之前说发情期到了……让你帮我一下……哈……是让你先去拿抑制剂……谁让你……直接这么……这么……”她突然红了脸，“这么进来的？！我还在跟别人开会啊混蛋！”

“呼哧……呼哧……？”没有回复，压着她臀瓣的人只是从喉咙深处发出低吼般的气音。

“……不……法芮尔……不是湿了就行……这事要看场合……你懂我意思吗？”她有气无力地扭过头，回眸看了一眼那个明明非常急色但表情却又显得无辜的家伙。

那眼神在嗔怪中仍然透着蚀骨的魅惑，法芮尔浑身一颤，感觉麻木的胸口像是猛地渗出血液般搏动了几下。

她很快反应过来这是主人拒绝亲近的命令，作势要撤出身子。

蛰伏许久的欲望突然开始挣脱内里的纠缠想要离开温柔乡，湿热的嫩肉一层层裹着肉柱拼命挽留却徒劳无获。随着顶端的滑出，那些粘腻的汁液也随之一同翻搅出来，水声四溅，落在耳边，听起来淫靡至极。

当然，还有她自己抑制不住的呻吟。

勃发的性器还停在她的股沟上微微搏动，光是那几寸肌肤之亲就让她脑内止不住地回想她们曾经的那些床笫之欢，云雨之乐……不过是一次有去无回的交缠厮磨而已，怎会教人如此心心念念地渴望着继续？

该死……发情期的高热就快将她的理智烧成灰烬了……想让那人用臂膀揽住她的腰身，用手掌揉捏她的胸房，用嘴唇亲吻她的脖颈，然后挺腰不知疲倦地将她贯穿……一次又一次……

一次又一次，像从前那样，像她们初识那样，像法芮尔还活着时那样……

“法芮尔……笨蛋……”她轻扭臀部蹭着挺立的腺体，感觉到法芮尔抚在她腰侧的手骤然收紧，“通讯都结束了……你走什么？”

“呼哧……”愚笨的仆从此时才明白什么叫“看场合”。

丧失了言语能力的法芮尔仍然只是低吼出一些只有主人能听懂的气音，抬手握住那根腺体，就着下身方才的湿液润滑，挺腰复又顶了进去。

“啊……唔唔……”肉柱迅速碾过嫩肉，几乎要抵到宫口的深度让安吉拉死死捂住嘴巴才没泄出那些羞人的吟哦。

梳妆台开始以固定的频率晃动起来，她只瞄了一眼镜子就倒在桌上不再抬头，镜中那个沉浸在情欲里难以脱身的自己实在让人羞于直视。

镜中还有在她身后给她快慰的法芮尔——一个浑身泛紫，布满缝补痕迹的尸仆，在巫术的作用下违背生死伦常自然天理的造物，顾名思义就是给尸体喂食灵力或魔力让其恢复基本行为能力的存在，没有意识没有感情没有言语能力，只能听懂主人最基本的要求。据传，施此禁术者必将遭受天谴之罚，地狱之苦。

但那又如何呢？安吉拉觉得这仍是她的法芮尔，自己凭本事从死神手里抢回来的人，为什么要还回去？

如果非要说法芮尔生前身后有什么让她难以适应的不同，那就是整个人无法产生疲惫感，也就是说，法芮尔的持久力总让她吃不消。

当法芮尔冰凉的唇吻上她后颈的腺体时，肉柱也一同顶入了最深处，她终于达到极限，呻吟着泄了身。

高潮瞬间席卷了她，一切感知没入恍惚的深海，但甬道内感受到的仍是硬烫难消的柱身。她最后一丝念头竟回想起当初发现法芮尔仍能感知并回应欲望时，自己心中涌起的荒谬之感，以及藏在这底下的甜甜的愉悦。

这不是普通的尸仆，这就是她的法芮尔啊。

2

老实说，法芮尔是她厚着脸皮勾搭上的。

女巫的寿命那么漫长，寂寞空虚的岁月里不找点乐子如何说得过去？时间造就的丰富阅历与精湛巫术使得她深谙此道，像只优雅的狐狸一般周旋于各种alpha之间，普通人也好，术士也好，法师也好，无不拜倒在她的魅力之下任她摆布。

直到她遇见了法芮尔。

这个更喜欢与动物打交道的猎人离群索居，要不是偶尔一次携带受伤的同伴求她医治，安吉拉甚至不知道她住了好几年的村里还有这号人物。

比起那些身经百战阅人无数的alpha，法芮尔纯得过分，她不费吹灰之力便引诱了猎人留宿，一夜风流。

真正脱离了剧本的情况发生在第二天。她迷迷糊糊从床上爬起来，准备像以前一样让人收拾衣服滚蛋时，猎人红着脸在床边单膝跪下，说想要娶她。

“我娘说，上了姑娘是要负责的。我……我很喜欢你，安吉拉。你愿意嫁给我，做我的伴侣吗？”

她大概愣了好几秒，确认自己没在做梦，才噗哧一声笑起来。

彼时她对猎人玩闹的感情更多一些，便逗了逗法芮尔:“你求婚总得有个戒指啥的吧？”

猎人一愣，很认真地思考了一下，告诉她自己攒下来的珍贵皮毛可以卖一些钱，再努力一两个月应该就能送她一枚戒指了。

安吉拉看了一眼自家装满了金银首饰的梳妆台，没好意思打击猎人的积极性，便点头应承下来。反正一夜情也做不得数，即使后来猎人当了真，她也可以找很多借口拒绝求婚。

但她没想到的是自己也当了真。她怎么就忘了前辈的血泪教训呢？玩一夜情的，同一个人可千万不能睡两次。

这事过后，法芮尔常来她家送野味，还自作主张帮她砍柴火。虽然女巫随便使个法术就能点燃壁炉什么的，但她还是没阻止猎人的好心好意，就好像她总找借口不搬家一样。明明她以前面对纠缠不清的炮友时都会斩钉截铁地人间蒸发。

她心里觉着自己有点依恋这个猎人，但嘴上不愿承认，直到她们睡了两次三次，乃至无数次。

猎人的活儿其实很普通，她也说不明白为什么总想和法芮尔做爱。有时见着那人在家门口劈柴劈得虎虎生风，莫名就性致盎然，光脚跑出去拉着她进来做爱。

脱掉她汗湿的衣裳，在浴室打开水阀，任她把自己抱起来压在墙上操弄，直到屋里几天的储水都流光。

法芮尔做事总是很用心的，不管是打猎，还是劈柴，还是……做爱……从生疏到契合不过几日，那些性事就已经比以前的任何一次都要舒爽。

后来她才明白，自己爱上的正是法芮尔那种近乎赤诚的专一与用心。怎能不爱呢？特别是自己也对她有好感的前提下。

某天她在床上把玩着两人十指紧扣的手，突然发现自己竟也开始期待戴上戒指的那天。正巧法芮尔醒了，扭头看着她，眼睛就像山里的动物那样清澈无垢。她没说话，只觉一股热气从下腹沉到脚底，又冲上面颊。她浑身躁动，满脸通红，像被抓包似的缩进了被子里。

耳边传来法芮尔闷闷的轻笑，她的脸更红了，但握着猎人的手却收得更紧。

大概那时候她的心就沦陷了吧。

3

后来，后来……她的小猎人被山匪砍死了。

她不过是出了趟远门收集炼药的材料，回来就看见村口着了大火。

几个村民冒着危险将一具尸体从篝火边拖了出来，身后有人递来水桶扑灭尸身上的火苗。

她心头突突直跳，三步并作两步跑上前去。好不容易挤开人堆，却又不敢再走一步细看。拖出尸体的几个村民正放下水桶擦汗，一瞧是她来了，面上都有些不忍，开口也不知说些什么，只得慢慢让开一条道。

因为扑火及时，尸身的灼烧痕迹并不严重，她一眼就看见了猎人那极具标志性的眼底纹身，当即鼻头一酸，湿了眼眶。

“山上那群杀千刀的今天又下来劫货了。村里多是些老幼，没法抗争什么，只得听了山匪的话搬出家里的存粮和值钱的玩意儿。法芮尔她娘走得早，自个儿住在村外，平时除了换东西很少来村里。但是今天……”那村民说着说着，声音开始哽咽，“她来铁匠这儿想给一枚银戒指刻个字什么的，说是要向您求婚了，哥几个都挺为她高兴的。谁知道……”

“山匪到村口时正好瞧见了，嚷嚷着要她把戒指交出来。法芮尔性格很倔你是知道的，好弓和猎刀可以给，车上的毛皮可以给，但这戒指就是不能给。直到喽啰们捆好了其他货，她还在与领头的对峙。我想着一枚银戒指也值不了太多钱，就好声好气跟那帮家伙商量用我家那块金锁头换。”一个老人家拄着拐上前拍了拍村民的肩膀，“可那些恶徒只顾大笑，根本不讲道理。一个骑马的后生突然发难，长刀一拔就把法芮尔紧握着戒指不放的右手给砍了下来。”

“寒光一闪那手就血淋淋地落了地啊……这些家伙跟传闻一样，都是杀人不眨眼的练家子。我们吓得浑身哆嗦，不敢出声。拔刀的后生捡起地上的断手抠出戒指，调转马头正要走，法芮尔居然跟感觉不到痛一样，上前死死抓住了那马的辔头，还是重复着那句话。”

【我什么东西都可以给你，只有这个戒指不可以。】

“后来他们……他们就……”

“一刀一刀把她活生生砍死了啊……还逼着我们点火焚尸……哥几个壮着胆子，没把法芮尔扔进火里，等他们走了才赶紧把她弄出来。”

“对不住……我们没那个勇气站出来保护她……辜负了您这几年对村子的恩泽……我们有愧于您……”

安吉拉看着村民们在她面前黑压压地跪倒了一片，心中戚戚。女巫大多不受普通人待见，她不过是伪装成医师的身份在此地短暂停留，彼此都是过客，如果没有法芮尔的存在，她大概早就离开了，也不会对这个村子有什么留恋。

她无法将法芮尔的死怪罪在这些村民身上，即使当时抗争了，结果也是从杀一个人变成杀一村人。猎人虽然斗得过野兽，但绝对斗不过比野兽凶狠狡诈千百倍的同胞。

她蹲下身，轻抚猎人沾满灰烬和血迹的脸庞，声音发颤：“傻瓜。你娶我还要什么戒指呢，直接问我就好了呀……你怎么……这么傻呢……”

她红着眼眶站起来，拜托村民用一辆板车将法芮尔的尸体运到她的屋子那边好好安葬，心里已经有了打算。

“法芮尔，法芮尔……那些家伙施加在你身上的痛苦，我必要他们百倍千倍奉还。”

4

起死回生的禁术极其耗费财力与心力，不仅需要做好前期的防腐缝补程序，还要准备大量昂贵的炼金材料，施术过程也容不得半点闪失。等到安吉拉彻底完成尸仆的豢养工作，自己历经多年攒下的老本几乎都被挥霍一空。

用她多年损友莫伊拉的话来说：安吉拉离倾家荡产和灰飞烟灭就差那么一点点。

法芮尔清醒过来时，跟古书里说的尸仆状态很不一样。她眼神坚毅，目的性强烈，一直想拖着笨拙的躯体走出屋外，安吉拉只得不停地命令她待着别动。这根本不是一个神情呆滞目光游离的尸仆该有的状态。

当时安吉拉疲惫地倒在床上，终于在数次重复命令下失了耐心，问法芮尔究竟要干什么。

“呼哧！”曾经的猎人像锁定猎物一样抬头看着她，从喉咙深处嘶吼出一个音节。

重生后法芮尔说出的第一个词是“戒指”。

女巫当即反应过来，法芮尔要去完成她死前没能完成的事——夺回戒指。

“法芮尔……”被一个人心心念念牵挂至此，即便身死也放不下，她何德何能啊……

她忍着哽咽把法芮尔叫到跟前，揉揉猎人乱糟糟的头发，慢慢解释道：“法芮尔，听话，不要急。我之前拜托了矮人部落给你打造一把钢制弯刀，等武器到手，你也习惯了现在的身体，咱们再去拿回戒指，知道吗？”

因为说好的百倍千倍奉还，少一倍都不行啊。

5

武器大师托比昂铸好的刀在一个月黑风高夜由一只施了法的猫头鹰送来。法芮尔提着刀，当晚就走进安吉拉唤出的传送门，杀向山匪的寨子。

在哨岗守夜的正好就是当初抢了她戒指的后生。法芮尔攀着木头栅栏爬了上去，特意等到那后生转头看她，才手起刀落削了他的脑袋，那人连一声惨叫都发不出。滚烫的鲜血尽数洒在她冰凉的皮肤上，她毫无感觉，只是擦掉遮挡视线的血，从尸体的手指上扒下那枚普通的银戒指，小心翼翼放进挂在胸前的囊袋中。

随后法芮尔翻身跳下，正落在土匪窝的训练场里，惊醒了围着篝火浅眠警戒的几人。

她任由其中一个恶徒拿起火把奔向高处的烽火台，接着唰唰几刀结果了剩下几个刚从睡梦清醒没有战斗力的家伙。

寨子里的山匪很快接收到烽火台的信息，前赴后继聚拢在训练场上，将法芮尔团团包围起来。

壮着胆子上前的都被她一两刀给肢解了，缩在后头的胆小鬼叫嚣着高台的同伙放箭。

没有用，没有用。几支冷箭插进了法芮尔的后背，但一丝血也流不出来，她挑衅般地在包围圈内举着刀绕圈子，怂恿恶徒主动攻击。

很快有人认出她是之前他们在山下的村子杀过的猎人，嚷嚷着尸变和闹鬼想逃跑。法芮尔拔出背后一支箭，放手抛出去，箭柄嗖的一声穿透了那人的身子。他跪着倒了下去，再也没起来。

这下没人敢逃跑了，山匪们握着刀的手全在发抖，直到谁大吼了一声大家一起冲，这才蜂拥而上，想乱刀砍死这个不速之客，毕竟双拳难敌四手。

趁着法芮尔与喽啰们酣战，领头的山匪悄悄压刀摸到了她的身后。

那后生的刀法就是他亲自教的，徒弟能一刀断人手腕，他便能一刀卸人肩膀。

正好，法芮尔全身背过去了，就是现在！只见寒光一闪，他手起刀落，感受到利刃切割肉体的顺畅。哼，这人死定了。他本想像以前一样收刀入鞘，却发现刀居然拔不出来。

他手上拼命使劲，刀柄仍然不动分毫。他心下震惊，抬眼望去，发现那把刀死死卡在法芮尔的左肩上，他根本没能把肩膀砍下来。

太丢人了，他想，以后还怎么在小弟面前混？

法芮尔慢慢转过身，刚切了一人腹部的刀锋顺着手腕就转了上来，猛地朝他脖子一比划。

他感觉到自己脑袋搬家了。

喽啰们呆愣地看着老大的头颅洒着热血飞出一个弧线落在了野地上，死不瞑目。

这下再怎么怕死也得逃了。

山匪零零落落作鸟兽散，在法芮尔跟前的几个都软了腿肚子往外面爬，想要逃离这个从地狱爬上来的杀神。

法芮尔没再追他们。她紧紧抓着那把无往不利的弯刀呆立在原地，右手不停发抖，沾满全身的山匪鲜血像汗流一样从下巴，手指，衣服上滴落，在月色下赤红得犹如血狱恶鬼。

安吉拉踏过尸山血海走到她身后，轻柔地握住了她仍在滴血的掌刀的拳头，她才止住了颤抖，转头看向没有沾染上一丝血腥气的主人。那目光游离而空茫，像是没找到家的孩子。

“法芮尔，没事了，没事了……”安吉拉牵过她的手，带她挪动步子，“来，跟我回家吧。”

6

安吉拉回到屋子里，把刺入法芮尔身上的箭和刀都取出来，然后脱掉那些血衣焚烧殆尽。

法芮尔像个木偶一样任她动作，很快变得一丝不挂，只剩脖子上挂着的小囊袋，听话地跨进早已备好的浴桶。

安吉拉在她身后细心地拿起一块棉布为她擦拭身子，顺便加上一些魔力愈合伤口，清澈的温水很快被黏稠的血液染成浅红。

法芮尔呆滞地看着那只纤细白净的小手不停往返于她的上身，总觉得那手上缺了点什么，可她的脑海里一片浑浊。

她下意识伸出右手摸上胸前的囊袋，用力握紧。掌心慢慢感触到那枚戒指形状的同时，手腕处突然剧痛难忍。脑中的混沌像是被银光刺目的刀锋划破，眼前闪过飞溅的血，叮铃作响的银戒，还有安吉拉的脸……

法芮尔猛地站起身转向女巫，剧烈的肢体动作激得水花四溅，把安吉拉单薄的衣物都打湿了。

“法芮尔？”安吉拉抹掉脸上的水，有些意外地看着她。

木讷的尸仆把她拉起来，从囊袋里倒出那枚戒指，低头刚想给她戴上，又有些犹疑，转而抬眼怯怯地看着她。

法芮尔没出声，但她知道猎人是在征求她的同意。

梦寐以求的场景就在眼前，她面上燥热，觉得自己的心跳在这逼仄的洗浴间被放大了无数倍。法芮尔还记得……她还记得……就算这再怎么不合常理，安吉拉也没办法说服自己冷静下来思考问题。

她的双手不由自主地抚上了法芮尔的面庞。现如今，那里冰冷异常，毫无血色，还泛着青紫，每一寸每一丝都在告诉她，这已经是一具没有知觉的尸体了。可是，法芮尔的眼睛依然像从前一样清澈，只倒映了她一人。

她踮起脚吻了上去，而法芮尔就跟初见时那般呆若木鸡，不知如何回应。

唇上不仅有凉意，还有淡淡的咸，也许是她没忍住的泪。

一吻过后，眼见法芮尔还是木愣愣地看着她，安吉拉擦擦眼睛，又好气又好笑地拉过猎人握着戒指的手，自己戴了上去。

“傻瓜……”

也不知法芮尔还听不听得懂，她只是傻乎乎地咧咧嘴，露出一个很不合格的笑，但对于尸体而言做到这样已经不错了。

没关系啦，安吉拉知道她在开心。

7

但她们并不是在这天恢复的性生活，法芮尔没有开窍，安吉拉也不会乐观到认为尸仆还有感知性欲的可能。

毕竟一个是不着寸缕，一个是湿身诱惑，如果能发生什么早就发生了。那晚上安吉拉匆匆忙忙给法芮尔换了新的衣服，才没让自己因为那副令人垂涎的肉体丧失理智。

她家法芮尔真是怎么着都好看……

两人就这么安安稳稳地过日子。法芮尔心中对她残存的依恋甚至比主仆关系的服从性更强烈，她对此非常知足。

村民们偶尔会去法芮尔的石碑那祭拜她，这种时候安吉拉总在屋子的二楼远远看着他们，身边还牵着法芮尔的手，满脑子想的都是珍惜眼前人。

法芮尔不懂那些，更不知道远处的坟墓就是自己的。她只是安静地陪着她。

也正是因为没有期待过，所以那天发生的事才让安吉拉惊喜过望。

法芮尔的事她只告诉了几个亲密好友，却不知怎的被一个旧情人打听到。那家伙自以为是地找上门来闲坐，大谈特谈法芮尔有多糟糕，自己有多靠谱，还暗讽了一把安吉拉的品味日益下降。

女巫狠狠掐着自己大腿才勉强憋出笑容没有把这家伙踹出去。谁叫这人是他们巫师协会管事的呢，得罪之后在同行里可不好混了。

哪知道这个色胚说着说着还想揩油，这可过分了。安吉拉在心里哀叹了一声自己年轻的时候喜欢的都是些什么玩意儿，然后伸手到桌下捏了个符文，正要把人丢出去呢，却被法芮尔抢先了。

猎人大跨步走到那家伙面前，单手抓住他的衣领子就把人拎起来，开门扔了出去。没等摔跤的惨叫响起来，她嘭得一声就关上了门。

整套动作行云流水，干净利落，安吉拉甚至想拍手叫好。

不过掌声早就从梳妆台的镜子里传出来了，还有几个人的大笑。

“我赢了吧，我就说法芮尔肯定不能忍的。来来来，打赌说好的宝石都交出来。”

“不得了不得了，我这辈子还没见过这么有灵性的尸仆，愿赌服输，拿去拿去！”

“放心啦安吉，那家伙还敢找你麻烦的话我们几个目击证人先帮你告状。”

“知道了，感谢大家抽空来看直播~”安吉拉对镜子比了个心，幸好她有先见之明提前开启了影像通讯，不然真的得吃哑巴亏。

“看你过得不错我们就放心了，散会啦！有空再约！”

“再见~”

交谈完毕，安吉拉转过头来就看见了法芮尔有些幽怨的脸。

好吧，其实木头脸还是那个面瘫的样子，只是安吉拉能看出她不太高兴。

她凑过去特意挤在法芮尔身边坐着，将那家伙想揩油的手臂递到猎人面前，理直气壮地说：“你看嘛，我一根毫毛都没让他碰到，我只给你摸。”

一截白净的藕臂就这么大喇喇横亘在眼前，还有清晨沐浴过的香气。法芮尔的目光一路沿着过去就望到了颈间那儿，领口大开的衬衣里藏着深深的沟壑，心里那点儿奇怪的不畅快就跟崖边的碎岩似的一粒粒掉下去不见了踪影。

她不懂自己这是怎么了，只觉得家里突然多出一个趾高气扬的陌生人指手画脚，看向安吉拉的眼神和做出的举动又那么令人生厌，这才不管不顾地把那家伙丢了出去。丢完之后，心里还是有点小疙瘩，直到安吉拉还像之前一样亲近自己，她才舒坦起来。

嗯，安吉拉是她的，那些地方只有她能看，也只有她能……能摸。

能摸？

法芮尔一念及此，下意识就抬手握住了那截皓腕，把安吉拉吓了一跳。

“法芮尔？哎……”

猎人低头嗅了嗅那阵香气，同时那手顺着柔软滑嫩的胳膊就摸了过去，很快袭到了她的胸上，像是从前曾做过无数次那般自然。

那一刻，安吉拉确定一定以及肯定，自己闻到了alpha信息素的味道，来自一个根本不可能再度发情的人。

8

法芮尔觉得自己很亢奋，但又不是像之前杀山匪那种亢奋，现在这种亢奋里头，还混杂了许多难以名状的欣喜，激动，疑惑。这些杂乱无章的情感在她的脑子里横冲直撞，而所有答案的线头都攒在眼前人的手里。

她只要去探索就好了，她也想去探索。

安吉拉被抱起来放到了那张待客的桌子上，衬衣和长裤早就被揪得乱七八糟。法芮尔倾身压上来，那些漫无章法的舔吻和抚摸竟也让她湿得一塌糊涂。

靠着抑制药剂度过几次发情期的安吉拉现在才意识到她有多渴求与法芮尔的肌肤之亲。太喜欢了啊，有什么办法呢？法芮尔摸她胳膊的时候整个人就软了。她本来强撑着想要引导法芮尔重新学习如何做，可猎人还是和生前一样无师自通。

大概是身体的肌肉记忆吧？法芮尔知道她的敏感点，知道她喜欢的顺序，知道令她舒服的体位，此时也在慢慢脱掉她的衣物寻找着那些事半功倍的捷径。那冰凉的唇舌一路沿着颈窝往下舔舐，直落到桃花口。

啧啧的水声让她红了脸颊，太湿了，先前沁出的汁液直接顺着唇瓣滑到了下巴。那人还在伸舌刺入敏感的内里，她不由得曲起腿，抓住法芮尔的几缕黑发呻吟出来。

“法芮尔……法芮尔……哈啊……法芮尔……”

主人在唤自己的名，但嗓音听起来跟以往任何时候都不一样。她理解不了喜怒哀乐，只觉得自己更喜欢听安吉拉这样喊她。

尾音仿佛可以绕个百转千回，像细羽毛似的非常抓心，好听极了。

后来她发现，用她下身硬硬的东西慢慢磨进去，安吉拉叫得还要好听。

法芮尔并不知道这个。起初下身那玩意儿顶起来，弄得裤子都不好穿了，她便站起来脱掉，还想继续舔下去，结果安吉拉伸腿蹭了蹭那根肉柱，示意她顶进来。

原来这东西被摸一下这么舒服，法芮尔捏了捏她的脚丫，还想再蹭蹭。安吉拉笑了，沙哑着嗓子跟她说：“傻瓜……里面更舒服呀……”

她听话地扶着肉柱慢慢顶了进去。紧致湿润的甬道瞬间夹紧了来客，咬得她腰都要酥了，低吼着撑在安吉拉身上，好一会儿才缓过劲来。安吉拉搂紧了她的脖子，扭动腰肢磨合体内的欲兽，引导她前后冲撞。

这感觉太妙了。她托着安吉拉的后腰一下一下往里顶弄，每次冲到深处，耳边就会响起一声嘤咛，好像抹了蜜糖似的直往心里灌，那些死死缠绕她下身的嫩肉也在以愉悦的方式诉说着对她的眷恋和喜爱。

她这段日子错过的东西可真多啊……

两人从桌上厮混到床上，中途法芮尔还抱着她的翘臀顶在墙上弄了一发。她的双腿饥渴地缠在法芮尔身后，放浪得连自己都觉得羞耻，幸好这屋子就是她们俩的世外桃源。

9

那次纵欲过后，安吉拉才意识到法芮尔的体力比生前勇猛了太多，以至于她不得不给法芮尔详细规定了时限，防止自己哪天累死在床上。

现在唯一的问题就是法芮尔做爱总是不分场合，比如今天梳妆台这个事情。虽然发情期是顺利解决了，但一个不小心就会被别人看见，多失礼啊。

想到这里，坐在浴桶里的安吉拉仰头看了看正给她擦身子的法芮尔，抬手狠狠捏住了她的脸。

猎人的痛感几乎完全丧失了，她还是木着脸，眨眨眼睛，有些无辜地看着安吉拉。

安吉拉太熟悉这个表情了，那会儿自己问法芮尔为什么不介意和女巫在一起时，猎人也是这样看着她的。好像她问了什么很愚蠢的问题。

“我喜欢你呀，你是不是女巫很重要吗？”

“可我的寿命会比你长很多……”

“只要我有生之年都能和你在一起，我就很开心了。”

“……你真是个傻瓜。”

那是安吉拉第一次说她傻。法芮尔没接话，先凑过去吻了她一下。

“那谢谢你喜欢我啦。”

……

呵，如果说法芮尔真的是傻瓜，那她这个喜欢上人家的又怎么说呢，还不知道谁傻呢。

她曾经担心过等到法芮尔寿终正寝，自己该怎么度过后面那段漫长的时光。结果上天用一种曲折的方式延长了法芮尔的寿命，足够陪她很久很久。

停在脸颊上的手慢慢松了力道，由揉捏变成抚摸，很温柔，很舒服。法芮尔蹲下身子靠过去，还想让她摸摸头，像一只求宠爱的小狗崽。

安吉拉一愣，突然意识到自己除了在两人初夜的时候说过一些不走心的情话之外，后来便极少向法芮尔吐露心声。那时心里喜欢这个人，甜言蜜语反而说不出了，真奇怪呢。虽然多做是比多说好，但爱侣之间没有点腻歪的情话，倒也欠了许多火候。

平日里在朋友跟前舌灿莲花，口若悬河的人，此时却绞尽脑汁兜兜转转，才想出一句合适的情话来。

“法芮尔，小傻瓜。”她揉揉法芮尔的头发，眼神柔情似水，“不管是死是活，我都会跟你走的。”

那些没有说出的情话，没来得及表达的爱意，她们还有很多时间可以补上呀。来日方长，来日方长。

 

end

 

没玩过巫师不清楚背景设定也不要紧。  
我就一司机，只是为了开车才编了这么一大段剧情_(:з」∠)_  
最初的设想就是一个画面：  
法芮尔杀了好多人之后站在原地发抖，然后安吉拉走过去握住了她的手。  
写着写着就加了这么多东西……反正设想的永远跟实际的很不一样【捂脸  
灵感一个月前就想好了，拖到现在才写完，我要凉 qwq


End file.
